


Cherished Jewel

by Phantoms_Echo



Series: FullMetal Gem 'Verse [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alphonse is just done with this, Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Author is too tag-happy, BTW, Ed is cranky, Ed is going to save his brother, Fantasy, Gem Corruption, Gem Fusion, IDK kind of a grey area there, If it does - the rating just went up, M/M, Magic, No Character Death, No Smut, Roy is a rebel leader, So totally no cannon, Unless Gem Fusion counts?, Where is Riza in all this?!, no matter what people say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo
Summary: It’s been centuries, but Ed might as well have been frozen in time. He’s got two metal limbs, a catatonic brother, and about a thousand light years between him and Home World.There’s nothing he can do, but stand on his own two legs… and changes the world as he knows it.Turns out, Ambers are good for something after all.





	Cherished Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or its characters, only the events and plot of this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> PS -Sorry for the long wait guys. I had to graduate college, move out of my apartment, into my parents' house, and then into my new apartment and start my job. Lots of happenings. Hope to get more time to write now, but we'll see!

Winry was a smart girl. She knew that the gems were different from humans and even the gem/human hybrids weren't very similar to humans either. That didn't stop her, an ordinary human, from inserting herself into this unique society.

The hybrids were extremely sociable.

Sheska and Paninya greeted Winry with open arms and were eager to go over historical records or work on the newest invention. Their girl talks were a thing of _legend_. Winry felt more at home with them than she ever did in the presence of other humans.

Then there were the gems.

Most of the gems were polite, if a little aloof at times. They didn't always know how to interact with fleshy humans, so they tended to avoid too much socialization. In fact, Winry usually had to track them down and nag at them until they answered her questions about the latest theoretical equation on her mind.

One gem in particular was irritatingly hard to find and capture the attention of.

“Gold at six o’clock,” Paninya whispered harshly to Winry. The blonde didn't immediately turn, but waited until her human ears could hear the footsteps echoing down the hall. The girls were clustered at a small lounge right off the library where Sheska worked. The library itself was connected to the research facilities by a hallway long enough to prevent spread of fires from the labs, but short enough not to be strenuous to the humans and hybrids.

When the footsteps sounded close enough, Winry peeked over her shoulder to see if it was the gem she was looking for. Indeed, decked out in sheaves of golds, blacks and browns, Edward stalked by, his hands full of notes and his shoulders clothed in a blood-red lab coat. In the next few steps, he disappeared into the library, having not noticed the staring girls.

“That’s him,” Winry whispered back, eyes tacked onto the library doors, “that’s the director of the labs!”

“Edward?” Sheska asked quietly, “he doesn't seem like the type to kick anyone out of the labs… Are you sure that you didn't get him confused with someone else?”

“Like there are other gold-themed gems around here!”

“Well, actually-!”

“That wear a bright red coat.”

“... Okay, point,” Sheska sighed, seeming to deflate.

“So what’s the plan, Win?” Paninya leaned across the table, eyes bright.

“I’m going to follow him,” Winry decided, “he’s bound to have some dirt that I can dig up and use to get me back into the labs! I need to finish that processor I was working on before the inspiration dies out!”

“Why can't you just ask Mustang?” Sheska asked, flustered, “wouldn't that be more reasonable to _blackmail_?”

“I did,” Winry grunted, burying her chin in her arms, “he said that I had to take it up with the director of the labs, hence why we are here.”

“Surely, you can-!”

“Ssshhh!” Paninya waved her hands frantically. “He’s coming out!”

Winry would always be grateful for Paninya’s detection skills, otherwise she might have missed the library doors opening. The girls remained quiet as the gem left, a small stack of books under his arm. When the footsteps started to fade, she scrambled to her feet. Shooting her friends a quick salute, she hurried off after the golden gem.

The hallway to the labs was a familiar one to Winry, having walked it many times for her own experiments. At several points, the hall branched off to other places with hanging signs to indicate their destinations. A few doorways also dotted the walls, leading to other lounges and the like that gems could read books in without being disturbed. There was also one room that her friends had warned her off from entering.

That room was completely sealed off from the elements and had only one doorway that allowed entry and exit. The room itself had an unnatural glow that made Winry wary of what was kept inside. In her experience, glowing items should not be messed with.

It was at that entrance that Edward paused, eyes staring off inside. Winry stopped as well, hiding behind a foundation column to keep watch. The gem remained still for so long that Winry wondered if he had spotted her and was waiting for her to come forward. She bit her lip. While most gems didn't mind the curious fleshies, it was generally thought to be rude to follow someone around without permission.

Before she could dwell any longer, Edward started forward again, but this time, he slipped into the forbidden room. Winry hurried forward, not wanting to miss anything that could work in her favor. She didn't know why the room was forbidden, but she knew it was a bad thing when someone went inside. Carefully, she peered around the ornate doorway, eyes searching out her target.

She found him standing in front of a pedestal with an eerie glow backlighting him. The glow was bright, but it was dark at the same time –like a glowing black void. It very much reminded Winry of the way her laptop looked before it woke up completely. The oddness of it seemed almost… pretty.

“Hey, Al,” Edward spoke so suddenly that Winry ducked back behind the wall, “I know it’s been a while. Only a couple months this time, though! So I getting better at… this.”

There was a pause, like Edward was waiting for a response. Winry had a sudden flashback to the times she would visit her parents’ graves.

Was that what this room was? A graveyard?

“I’m doing pretty well,” the Amber continued, “haven't destabilized since… well, since I last saw you. The corruption hasn't spread to any of the other gems, and it looks like it hasn't spread to any of my other parts, so… that’s a good thing. Don't know what’ll happen if I destabilize and brought it into my gem, but… well, I don't aim to find out.”

What corruption was Edward talking about? The way he talked almost made it sound like an illness. Would Paninya and Sheska know?

“I’m still working on a cure.” Edward went on. “The best bet I think we have would be the Rose Quartz. They can keep a gem from shattering, believe it or not! Never even saw one of them before I came to Earth, but this planet’s full of surprises…”

It was quiet for a long time, making Winry wonder if Ambers had teleportation powers she hadn't been told of.

“I wish you could see this place, Al.” The voice was so quiet Winry could barely hear it. “You’d really like it, I think.”

There was a brief pause, then the sound of footsteps again. Winry hid behind the same column, patiently waiting for the gem to disappear down the hall. When she figured he was far enough away, she slipped into the forbidden room. What she saw astounded her.

Hundreds upon hundreds – _thousands_ –of gems ensconced in multi-colored bubbles. Sheska had shown Winry her bubbles, a sky blue color that emitted its own light. From what Winry could tell, the bubbles were some kind of energy field that warded against attack.

But what was there to ward off in Gem Central?

What’s more, why were _gems_ inside of them? Perfectly whole gems, not a scratch on them? The way Edward spoke, Winry had thought there would be gem fragments everywhere. After all, shattering a gem was equivalent to killing them. For the way the Amber talked, this should be a graveyard, not… whatever it was.

On the pedestal that Edward had stood in front of, there was a single gem bubble, glowing that same eerie dark glow. It was the only one within arm’s reach; the others hovered near the ceiling. Curious, she stepped closer. Immediately, she recognized the gem inside. A golden hue, globular form, fossilized insect –it was another Amber.

Edward’s family? Did gems recognize family? Winry knew hybrids did, but she wasn't sure how gems felt. Cautiously, she reached out to touch the glowing orb.

The second her fingers made contact, the orb split open.

*             *             *             *             *

Ed was just minding his own business when Mustang popped in and decided to follow him on an impromptu checkup. The Amber knew it was because he hadn't formally pledged his loyalty to the Obsidian, but he wasn’t exactly batting for Home World either. Nonetheless, Ed didn't like being singled out, especially when he was so different to start with.

“And how are we today, Edward?” Mustang asked cheerfully, that smug look on his face. Ed was pretty sure it was just his default expression and the bastard was too lazy to change it.

“Fucking peachy,” Ed grumbled in reply. That caused a curious raised eyebrow.

“Use of the human swear words –did you visit Alphonse today?”

Ed hated that the Obsidian knew him so well. The only gem to know him that well was a monster that currently resided in a catatonic state – _going by the number of years, the Obsidian technically knew him better, but Ed didn’t care, shut up brain!_

“I will take that silence as a yes,” Mustang continued his one-sided conversation, “and you? Have you seen any changes in your corporal limbs?”

“No,” Ed replied curtly. His metal hand curled into a fist despite the disturbingly numb feeling the limb usually had. “They’re the same as they were yesterday and the day before and the day before _that_ and all the way back to that _fucking_ attack hundreds of years ago!”

“No need to get testy, Edward.” That cheerful facade finally slipped. “I just want to make sure. You’re the only gem we’ve had that can withstand the corruption. What’s more, you don't seem to require treatments. The halting process appears to be natural to your body.”

“Well, aren’t I a lovely freak of nature?” Ed hissed under his breath. He felt Mustang’s eyes narrow on him.

“You are not a _freak_ , Edward. Each gem is different and exhibit different elements.” The Obsidian explained. “Ambers have only been found on Earth, so far. There is little we know about you.”

Ed bit back another witty retort and breathed out a long sigh. The oxygen wasn't needed, but the expansion and contraction of his rib cage had a strangely soothing quality to his frustrations. Just as the last of his breath left his lungs, a scream rang down the hallway.

Both gems whirled around, searching for the source. A second scream echoed, causing Ed to reorient like a compass. His eyes went wide. “That came from the Sanctum.”

“Do you think it's-?” Mustang cut off as a groaning, crunching noise rumbled from the end of the hall.

“ _Eh… war…”_

“Get Maes over here!” Mustang ordered a by standing Ruby. “Call all available gems! Get the hybrids and humans to the bunkers! We have a corrupted gem on the loose!”

As the Ruby scrambled to obey, Ed took off down the hall, drawing his lance as he went. Mustang followed, hot on his heels –literally. The Obsidian’s iconic fire shield surrounded him entirely and spat against the humid air.

“ _Eh… war…”_ the groan came again, echoing that night hundreds of years ago and the monster that haunted Ed’s dreams.

“Who _the hell_ touched Al’s bubble?!” Ed demanded as he skidded to a stop in front of the Sanctum.

“I don't know!” Mustang hissed back, his fire flaring angrily, “the humans have been banned from the room and all of the gems know better than to release a Corrupted!”

“ _Help_!” A high-pitched voice – _female, young, familiar in the annoying way lab-goers are_ –screamed, the tones nearly drowned out by the grinding of metal on metal resounding through the room. “Help me, please!”

A flare of fear made Ed’s gem pulse.

Hollow red eyes stared down at him and Mustang, unheeding of the female’s screams. Ed could see her, trapped in mammoth metal hands and writhing against their hold. It was a blonde human he had seen from time to time in the labs. She did good work, but she always left her equipment scattered all over the place, creating a mine field for him. Normally, she was a stubborn, over confident girl, but now?

Now, she was just scared.

She spotted the flare of Mustang's light and directed her pleas towards them. “I’m sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't _know_! I just… _please get me down_!”

“Alphonse!” Ed shouted, brandishing his blade, “put her down!”

“ _Eh… war…”_ the giant’s gem pulsed and his grip on the girl tightened, causing her to scream again.

“Ed!” Mustang called, “we need to fuse!”

“ _W-what?!”_ Ed flushed at the suggestion. “ _What the hell?!_ ”

“It took five of us to take him down the first time around!” Mustang explained, “You and I won't be able to handle him alone. We need to buy time for back up!”

“But-! But my-!” Ed gripped at his corrupted arm, fear zapping up his spine. “What if you-?!”

“You said it yourself,” Mustang said, “your Corruption hasn't spread in hundreds of years. It shouldn't spread now.”

“But I’ve never tested it past daily use!” Ed argued, “I’ve never destabilized, never saw what would happen if it reached my gem! What if it takes over? What if it takes _both of us_?!”

“That’s a risked I’m willing to take!” Mustang swore, “If we don't do this now, the other gems will be in danger! The humans, the hybrids, those not fit for fighting – _all of them will be in danger_!”

“I-I-!” Ed gritted his teeth, mind playing over possibilities and statistics, but it was no use. He didn't have enough _data_ , didn't have enough knowledge of the Corruption despite the _hundreds of years of research_. He couldn't guarantee anything.

_“Edward!”_

_“Okay!”_ He was going to regret this. He was going to regret this _so much_!

Edward had never fused before. The closest he’d come was that night when his corrupted brother had attached himself to him and, well, they all knew how _that_ turned out. He’d had some classes for synchronization back on Home World, but otherwise, he didn't know the first thing about fusion.

So a hand enveloping his own surprised him.

“What are you-?!”

“Just go with it!” Mustang hissed. The fire around his hands had diminished, shielding Ed’s skin from the blistering heat. Ed stiffened as a hand slid around his waist. “Put your hand on my shoulder and follow my lead.”

The Obsidian's steps were strange, fluid then halting. Their bodies were pressed together far closer than Ed was used to. The entire thing was uncomfortable, but Ed strangely… didn't care.

It was mesmerizing, the synchronization – _the dancing, 1-2-3, 1-2-3, a pattern similar to the human waltz, back and forward, give and take, mirror each other –_ it was the most beautiful thing Ed had ever experienced.

His feet, first feeling like lead, started to move, to dance, then to _fly_ as the two twirled around the room. It angered Alphonse, their disregard of him. Their twists and turns soon began to dodge blasts and attacks in a way more graceful than Edward had ever known. Though there was danger, imminent from Alphonse and possible from his own corruption, Ed couldn't help but feel… happy. More so than he had in a long time.

He felt a breathless smile tug at his lips.

There was a flash – _molecules colliding, integrating, reforming to something stronger –_ and suddenly, Ed was no more. Or at least, not alone. He was himself and Mustang and… something else. Something… greater.

It was nothing like when Alphonse had tried to fuse with him. It was like the Obsidian was surrounding him, but _inside him_ at the same time. It was safe and warm and Ed really didn't want to leave… But-!

A roar of outrage shook the room – _force_ _equal to a magnitude 3 earthquake, two gigajoules, **enough to damage the facility, processing evacuation routes.**_

Ed blinked (and didn't). It was weird to have someone else in his mind.

A blast nearly blindsided him, but their body moved without his decision, dodging and skidding backwards to - ** _regroup and assess. Look for vulnerabilities. Skin is thick, metallic. Penetrating shots unlikely._**

_Joints malleable. Softer material, likely cloth or empty space. Reviewing previous assessment and testing. Metal appears to act as earthen iron. Iron melting point is 2,800 degrees Fahrenheit, 1,538 degrees Celsius._

**_Do_ _you always think like that?_ ** A hint of amusement and admiration.

 _Depends,_ Ed scoffed and rolled his eyes, _do you?_

The beginnings of a plan were forming in one of their minds (or both?), but the tools were amiss. Ed felt their hands grow hot as their (his) gem pulsed. His lance pulled from his gem like a rapier pulled from its sheathe. It grew in length, but not in width, adding to the similarities to the thin earthen weapon. Their other hand stroked up the length, a trail of fire licking at the oily residue and alighting the former-lance. The sight was beautiful to him (them) and was _exactly_ what they needed to put their plan into motion.

“ _Engarde_!” They shouted. Alphonse roared again at them and charged. The girl in his hand screamed and held tight, afraid to fall and be trampled in their fight. She would have to be saved before they took the corrupted gem down.

A scan of the room and a flash of angles, they would have to act fast. If the Amber disturbed the other corrupted gems, there would be more trouble. First, they had to keep him from moving.

The world tipped for Edward and when it righted, the tip of their rapier slotted into the ankle joint of Alphonse right limb. The agonized screech shook Ed to his core, but a wall came up in their mind, separating him from the knowledge of what he'd done. The smell of smoke and fire filled the room, causing the girl to choke and gag.

The world tipped again and the rapier cut into the giant's hand, digging into the wrist and forcing the Amber to let go over the girl. Ed saw her start to fall, as if in slow motion. He felt a flash of surprise as he dove forward, catching the girl before she could even attempt a scream. They ducked a wild swing and retreated again, depositing the girl by the doorway.

“ _Get out of here!”_ they ordered, lunging forward into the duel again. The duel was simple, but heart wrenching for Ed. Each thrust and parry worked away at his opponent –at his _brother_. Ed couldn’t bear the anguished screeches of metal on metal that was Alphonse's voice. He couldn't bear to watch his brother be undone like this. He couldn't bear to watch the weak pulsing of his brother's gem.

When would Al destabilize? When would he go back to his gem and be sealed away again? When would this horrible fight finally be over?

“ _Eh… war…”_ the desperate call of his name on rusted hinges forced the other Amber to turn back to the fight.

Alphonse had been skewered, time and time again, pieces melted together until he lay like a creaking statue on the ground before them.

The sight made Ed hurt, like his own gem had cracked.

“ _Eh...war…_ ” a beseeching hand creaked forward as if on rusted gears. The corrupted Amber gem pulsed again.

Their hands raised up, flaming rapier pointed down over the monster’s head.

“ _Eh… war…_ ” Ed could almost hear the plaintive whine; his brother begging for him. Deja vu, just like that night, centuries ago. A hand, reaching, pleading, the need to pull his brother from the chaos and darkness.

_Wait._

His felt their muscles tense, preparing for the final blow.

 _Wait_!

Alphonse dropped his head, unable to keep it raised.

 _WAIT_!

A spark of shock and confusion, a bright light, and Ed was himself again, alone and cold. The sudden change caused him to stumble, still drunk on the feeling of being something greater than himself.

“What were you _thinking_?!” a harsh voice demanded. “We have him right where we need him!”

Ed shook his head, clearing the fog of fusion from his mind. He opened his eyes only to see Mustang storming forward.

“We have to fuse back!” Mustang ordered, grabbing Ed’s wrist, “we need to finish it!”

Ed yanked his hand free with a sharp, “no!”

Mustang blanched, “no? What do you mean 'No’?!”

“I mean _no_!” Ed repeated, keeping his hands to himself, “Alphonse doesn't want to fight! He doesn't want to hurt people! He never did! Not even on Home World!”

“What does he want, then? Huh?” Mustang crossed his arms with a glare, his fire shield flaring around him. “Because he’s done nothing but attack us from day one! He even corrupted you! Please, tell me, what could he _possibly_ want?!”

“He wants it to stop!” Ed shouted back. “He wants to stop hurting gems! He wants to stop the corruption, but he doesn't know how!”

_A hand, reaching, pleading for help…_

He looked down, mind running over the possibilities, snapping up outcome after outcome. He bit his lip in thought and tightened his hands into fists – _dug_   _dull nails into soft palms_ –and froze.

Ed sucked in a breath.

“We don't know how!” Mustang hissed, “You’re the leading researcher on this! You know _exactly_ how much we’ve been able to ascertain about the Corruption! You _know_ , we can't-!”

“I can.” Ed said lowly. At the silence that followed, he looked up, staring into Mustang’s confused eyes. “I can do it. I know how.”

“What are you talking about-?!”

Ed raise his hand, both hands –smooth, tan skin on display. Dark eyes widened further, fire dying down around the Obsidian.

“When did you…?”

“I think…” Ed took a steadying breath, looking at the hand he hadn't seen in centuries. “I think it happened during the fusion.”

“Was it because of me, or…?”

“Me,” Ed stated, sure of himself, “it's because I’m an Amber. That's why Al tried to fuse with me. That's why he took that girl. Blonde hair like hers, he probably thought she was an Amber too. He knew he needed another Amber, but he didn't know about humans at all.”

Ed dropped his hands to his sides and took a step towards the half-melted monster his brother had become.

“Edward!” He stopped, looking back at Mustang. The Obsidian tucked his chin down, “If you’re wrong…”

“I’m not.” With that, Ed turned back, disregarding the resistance leader and stepping up to his fellow Amber. Positioning himself in front if Alphonse's eyes, he waited until the giant's head creaked up. Silently, he offered a hand.

Stillness reigned before, ever so slowly, a mammoth hand creaked and groaned into place, one finger filling up Ed’s palm. As the same gem, little to no synchronization was required so the moment Ed closed his eyes, he felt the change flow over him.

It was not like with Mustang, where they were two beings becoming one. There was a division between them, one hand reaching for and grasping the other. Ed could feel his corporal body hardening, converting from light to ore. He could hear Mustang's shout of warning, but the sensations were vague.

The feeling of his brother's hand entwined with his?

That felt real.

“ _Edward…_ ” the sound of his brother's voice echoed in his head. “ _Help… please…_ ”

“ _I will, Alphonse_.” Ed swore, his lips froze in a grimace of concentration. “ _I’ll pull you out_.”

_“Running out of time… pull harder!”_

“ _I am_!” the metal of his limbs creeped down his chest, stilling his lungs, but he didn't need those.

“ _Ed-! Brother-!”_

“ _Alphonse!_ ” the petrification was at his waist, just a scant few inches from his gem.

_“I was wrong… let go! I was wrong!”_

_“No, Alphonse! I won't ever let you go again! I won't let you be taken from me again.”_

The Corruption metal touched his gem, seeped into the golden crystal…

Then there was _light._

Hours, years, and seconds later, Ed opened his eyes, pure gold as they had ever been. He looked down his shoulder, down tan skin to where his hand held another. His eyes trailed further, taking in his brother's new form.

Gone was the shell of iron. Smooth skin flowed over long, slender limbs, ones that reminded Ed of his own form back on Home World when combat and strength had not been his forethought. The form suited Alphonse in a way it never had for Ed.

Ed breathed for the first time in what felt like eons. “Alphonse…”

Golden eyes opened at the call of his name. They looked around, confused by his surroundings, before locking with Ed’s mirrored eyes. “Brother?”

Ed beamed, “hey, Al. Welcome to earth.”

*             *             *             *             *

More research was done, but eventually, Ed’s theory was proven correct. Ambers were able to draw in the corruption of other gems and separate it from the victim. Ed seemed especially good at it, but Alphonse was a close second.

“I don't understand,” Mustang said into his knuckles as he watched the two Ambers at work, “if Ambers can extract the corruption with seemingly no problems, why was Alphonse affected?”

“Beats me,” Maes said with a shrug.

“That's probably because I wasn't withdrawing corruption before,” Alphonse said, having overheard the Obsidian's musings, “I did so once before, by chance. One of the Diamonds witnessed my actions and sought to destroy me. While I can free other gems from their curse, I cannot cure myself.”

“But you assumed Edward could,” Mustang pointed out, “you didn't think that it was something unique to you, but rather all Ambers, despite insufficient data.”

Alphonse winced, “at the time, I was getting desperate. I had years to think inside that bubble, both before Ed broke me free and after I was destabilized again. I figured, even if it wasn't all Ambers, my brother would have the best chance since we came from the same ore, or tree as is the case with Ambers.”

“And if he couldn't?” Mustang raised a brow. Alphonse ducked his head, having no words for the leader.

“But I _did_ ,” Edward said, strolling over to rest his elbow on his brother's lowered head, “and that's all that matters.”

“And!” a new voice piped up, “you wouldn't have figured any of this out without me!”

Mustang looked over. “... Who are you?”

“I’m Winry!” the girl said jubilantly, “and I _totally_ helped you guys out, so I should have my lab privileges reinstated as thanks!”

“Heeey, wait a minute…” Edward squinted at the girl. “You’re the one that broke Al’s bubble!”

“You're welcome!”

“That room was _forbidden_! For _good reason_!”

“You went in there!”

“I was having a moment!”

“Yeah, well… maybe _I_ wanted to have a moment! Ever think of that?!”

Alphonse watched the two bicker back and forth for a few minutes before asking, “Brother, why did you kick her out of the labs?”

“Because she won't fucking _clean up after herself_!” Ed seethed, “I can't tell you how many times I nearly tripped and destabilized just because she left a fucking _wrench_ in the middle of the walk way!”

“Are you _kidding me_?!” the girl shrieked, “You're a _gem_! Destabilizing isn't the worst thing in the world!”

“It is if I’m c _orrupte_ d!”

“I thought that’s how you _fixed yourself_!”

“Well, _I didn't know that at the time, now did I_?!”

Alphonse looked over at Mustang. “Is this how they usually are?”

“I have no idea…” the Obsidian replied, “however, it _does_ make me want to go by the labs more often.”

“To see them fight or to check out my brother?” Al asked. When the Obsidian didn't immediately answer, Al sighed, “I know what you must think of Home World gems like Ed and I, and I know how they feel about fusion between different gems is pretty strict, but… I can't say Ed and I are really like that.”

Al pivoted so that, when he looked up, his view would be that of the night time sky, dotted with millions stars. “Ed and I… we’re originally from earth. We didn't spend a long time conscious of the planet, but we could tell we weren't like the Home World gems –bent on conquering and forging armies. He and I… well, I can't ever say for sure what Ed wants, but all I want is for him to be happy.”

Soft golden eyes lowered to look at the Obsidian rebel. “If that's what you’ll do, I don't mind.” His eyes hardened, “but the moment you hurt him, rebellion leader or not, I will take you down. We clear?”

“Crystal.” Mustang said behind a tight smile.

“Good,” Alphonse smiled brightly, the threat of death gone like smoke in the wind, “now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a brother to untangle from a human and more gems to decontaminate.”

When the Ambers were far enough away, Mustang let out a sigh of relief, “Amber or not, those boys are terrifying.”

“Yeah,” Maes agreed, resting his arm on his leader’s shoulder, “and to think, that's the _little_ brother. Imagine how the courtship with the _older_ brother will be.”

“I survived a planetary war, just to die by the hand of an Amber.”

Maes, bastard that he was, laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say "Good job!" or "Update soon!", please just leave a Kudo. If you have constructive criticism or something that will better my writing skills, please leave a comment.
> 
> In other news, check out these awesome drawings that axe drew for my fic! I'm so happy! :D I got fan art!
> 
> imgur.com/a/oilZa
> 
> You can find more art on their tumblr page: abysque.tumblr.com


End file.
